


Family-Bonding

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaBoKuro are scared, Established Relationship, Future AU, M/M, Multi, They just want what's best fo him, Tsukishima's family is protective af, Tsukishima's worried about them, me too, poor them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima loved his family, he really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I know a lot of people think Bo and Kuroo would be really sly and all like "Hey, I'm the guy who took your son's/brother's virginity" but no. The're dorks. Huge dorks. Who would be oh so intimadated by the Tsukishima's. Who are all relatively tall (in my mindshhhhh) And really judgemental. And sassy (where do y'all think tsuks got it from???). And are really cynical at first because they only want what's best for their tol birb
> 
> And Akaashi is an angel who only wants dinner.
> 
> Also, this is kinda an AU. There, like, in university and living in Tokyo.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Tsukishima loved his family, he would never admit it, but he did.

 

But sometimes he dreaded their existance.

 

Like now, for example.

 

They were parked outside of the Tsukishima household, and Kei, who was in the driver's seat, had all the doors locked, preventing his boyfriends from getting out. Bokuto and Kuroo, who were both sitting in the back, complained.

 

" _Tsukiiii~_ C'moooon, let us out already!"

 

Tsukishima hadn't noticed he was holding his breath, and let out a sigh. He  _really_ didn't want to open the door.  He felt a sudden hand on top of his'.  

 

"If you're not comfortable with us meeting your parents, we don't have to"

 

Tsukishima turned to look at Akaashi, who sat beside him, and let out a small smile.  

 

"I'm fine, I just-Well, my parents  _know_ about you three, it's just that-" he paused, glancing towards the house he grew up in. He sighed once more, "I'm still not completely sure how they'll react after  _actually_ meeting you guys"

 

Tsukishima knew very well that his parents were relatively...liberal, but just telling someone something as opposed to actually showing them can have two completely different reactions.

 

And after many hours of  _hesitant_ planning with his parents, the quartet would road-tripped all the way to Miyagi from their humble appartment in Tokyo and stay there. 

 

_For a week._

 

Tsukishima just hoped everything went as planned.

 

"Alright"

 

His hand landed on the unlock button, and the tell-tale sound of the doors clicking let them know that the it was open, but nobody moved.

 

"Tsuki, Akaashi's right, if you don't wanna we can't force you"

 

"Yeah Tsuks! We can always stay at shrimpy's!"

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "No, we arn't going to stay at the dumbasses' house"

 

Without another word, he opened the door and started walking out. He could feel the eyes of his boyfriends staring at him worriedly, but he chose to ignore it,  _it was now or never._

 

 

 

They finally reached the entrance, and Tsukishima grimaced slightky before raising his hand to knock on the door. Just as his hand was about to hit the wood, the door was flung open, revealing a very exited blond.

 

"Kei!"

 

Tsukishima could already feel a blush spreading on his face as he was being squeezed tightly by his brother.

 

"Hello Nii-chan"

 

When the older finally realesed his death-grip upon Tsukishima, he took notice of three other males, who stood awkwardly  behind him.

 

"Oh! You must be Kei's-um-partners. I'm Akiteru, Kei's brother "

 

Bokuto and Kuroo both felt their confidence wither up and die. Tsukishima never really spoke about his parents or brother, so they weren't really sure what to expect.

 

And the man the stood infront of them was intimidating as fuck.

 

 _Akiteru_ was pretty tall, only a little shorter than Kuroo, and had dirty blond hair. The smile he had when he hugged Kei was immediatly whiped off when he saw the rest of the party.

 

Akaashi spoke up first, and broke the awkward silence that had filled the air. As Akaashi introduced himself, and also introducing Bokuto and Kuroo, who were still to nervous to speak up.

 

Akiteru allowed them to enter the household, and they were immediatly met with the delightfull smell of fresh food.

 

Maybe the rest of Tsukishima's family was less intimidating than Akiteru.

 

Wrong.

 

In, what they presumed to be the living room, was Tsuki's father. And holy shit was he scary. He was probably around 190cm,though they couldn't be sure, since he was sitting on a blue love seat, reading. He wore glasses, and had light blond hair; just like Kei's.

 

He was basically a really buff version of Tsukishima.

 

The man looked up from the book, and smiled at his son, closing the book and walking towards him. "Kei! It's been a while son"

 

 Once again, Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo were the...eighth weels.

 

"So...You three are...dating Kei"

 

Kuroo and Akaashi visibly stiffened, feeling judgement radiating from the man. Bokuto on the other hand, was gawking at the house. It was a very pretty house, very cleaned amd organized, but at the moment, it seemed like Kei's father wa about to interogate them, and Akaashi really hoped he wouldn't have to answer alone.

 

"Yes Tsukishima-san, i'm Kuroo Tetsurou

 

Akaashi glanced over to the brunnet, he could tell from almost a mile away that Kuroo was nervous. He looked around, trying to find Kei, when he noticed that he had disappeared to the room next door.

 

They were left a alone.

 

With two really judgemental looking men.

 

Who may or may not approve of there relationship.

 

Great.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfg this was late

* * *

 

 

Kuroo shifted uncomfortably, sweaty palms on his knees, sitting beside Bokuto, who rocked side to side. Akaashi seemed to be the only one who looked at least remotely relaxed. That would be a lie, for Akaashi was dying on the inside.

Tsukishima Katsuo was a terrifying man. He was tall--taller than any of the other Tsukishimas--and muscled. He wore a scowl, that very much resembled Kei's, yet it was ten times more intimidating. He stared at them, cold, brown eyes plundering holes into their bodies. The swallowed in unison.

Tsukishima Akiteru, on the other hand, had a much nicer face, and a sickeningly sweet smile plastered onto it. And somehow, that was ten times worse. "So," he drawled, "How's everything going with Kei?"

"G-Good! Great!" Spluttered Bokuto, surprising everyone, "We love each other very much! Sir!", he continued, almost robotically.

The two Tsukishima's stared, taken aback by the outburst. Akiteru nodded cautiously, "...Right."

Katsuo crossed his arms, "So, what do you boys do? You work?"

Akaashi nodded calmly. "Yes, though only small jobs, since we have to focus on our studies." He paused, "I work in our college library, Kuroo-san works in a café and Bokuto-san works as a kid's volleyball coach."

Katsuo raised and eyebrow, "And your studies?"

Kuroo spoke up this time, "I'm studying Chemistry, Akaashi is in Culinary Arts and Bokuto is in Sports Science." He said easily.

The three of them waited expectantly for the Tsukishimas' response, hoping they were impressed. Finally, Katsuo hummed, "Good professions, I suppose."

Akiteru grunted, opening his mouth to say something when Kei appeared from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready."

-

Dinner was more awkward than they'd expected, thankfully, though, Kei was there, and spoke whenever the silence would become far too unbearable.

And at this point in the dinner, there was sort of a pattern: Kei's mother--Aimi--would ask a question, Kei--occasionally Akaashi--would answer, silence ensued. If you were to put that on repeat, you'd have a summary of the dinner.

(Bokuto cried a bit at the fact that they'd have to deal with this for a week.)

The meal passed slowly, seconds acted like months, and minutes were years. The three of them could practically feel the scrutinizing glare coming from the Tsukishima men (excluding Kei, obviously, who sat beside his mother and were seemingly having a rather pleasant conversation.)

But Katsuo's voice broke the silence abruptly, "So are you planning on adopting or artificial insemination?"

Bokuto made a strangled noise as he stared at Katsuo, Kuroo was coughing from choking on the water he was drinking, and Akaashi was beet red. Kei stood up in a swift movement, knocking the table a bit, "Father!"

Katsuo's booming laughter sounded throughout the room, Akiteru's quiet snickering accompanied it. Aimi sighed, exasperated and embarrassed, "You two really are a piece of work."

Katsuo, who was giggling at this point, put a hand on Kuroo's shoulder. "Sorry for giving you guys such a hard time," he sniggered, "We just meant to scare you a bit."

Kuroo blinked, head alternating from Katsuo's hand to Kei to Akiteru--Akaashi and Bokuto doing something similar. Kei was covering his red face with his hands, mortified with his brother and father's antics. "You guys are terrible."

Akiteru sighed happily, smiling at the four of them, "You guys can stop being so tense! We like you, so don't worry!" His smile, though, soon turned into the sickeningly sweet one from before, "Just make sure you don't hurt him! Or we'll rip you to shreds!"

"Nii-chan!" "Boys! Stop embarrassing Kei-chan in front of his hubbies!"

Kei groaned again, "Mom!"

Kuroo and Bokuto giggled, and Akaashi shook his head fondly.

Maybe this week wasn't going to be so terrible.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how delayed this was guys! (and the fact that this was a terrible continuation //cries)
> 
> Tumblr: juansdissapoint.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I know I switch from using their names a lot and I dunno if that's bad but I'm sorry.
> 
> [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)


End file.
